Rien que toi
by barjy02
Summary: Destiel...Après quelques mois en tant qu'humain, Castiel a recupere sa grâce et decide de retourner au Paradis pour en refermer les portes derrière lui à l'aide de la tablette...Dean ne l'entend pas de cette oreille... Mais Castiel a fait son choix...


**Dans cet OS :**

**Castiel après quelques mois de vie en tant qu'humain, a fini par retrouver sa grâce et doit retourner au Paradis car le sort ne pouvant être inversé, les portes doivent être fermées de l'intérieur après que tous les anges soient ramenés au Paradis grâce à la tablette.**

**Mais le prix sera lourd à payer et Dean n'est pas prêt à accepter ce nouveau sacrifice...**

« Rien que toi »

« Tu vas vraiment partir...Pour de bon? »

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre...Sur un banc, dans un parc public comme la toute première fois où lui et Castiel avaient partagé leurs doutes et leurs ressentis...

Comme si tout devait se terminer où tout avait commencé...

Dean, la tête penchée en avant, regardait ses doigts se tordre entre ses genoux, incapable de le lever le regard vers lui.

Castiel, enfoncé sur le banc, les mains sur les cuisses, fixait un point sur l'horizon que seul lui semblait percevoir...

« Je le dois » la voix trop grave.

« Je...Tu... » Dean avait envie de crier sa frustration et pour une fois de céder pour cet ange qui avait retrouvé sa grâce et qui allait l'abandonner à nouveau...

« Je peux pas... » la voix cassée.

« Je peux pas te laisser partir...Je ne veux pas te laisser partir...Pas cette fois, pas après tout ce que l'on a partagé et vécu tous les deux...Pas après tous ce que l'on a traversé pour tout reconstruire entre nous »

« Dean...C'est la seule solution...Je dois fermer les portes de l'intérieur, je dois empêcher les miens de détruire cette terre que j'ai appris à aimer...Je vais tenter de sauver ce qui peut l'être...Je dois réparer mes erreurs, tenter de sauver mes familles »

« Au prix de ta vie ? » en levant ses yeux dans les siens, suppliant

« C'est écrit depuis le début... Père m'a, semble-t-il, créé pour cela...Je suis un ange et je fus un humain, je fus et je suis tellement différent de tout...Il devait y avoir une raison à mon existence et cette raison, c'était l'humanité...C'était le Paradis...Je suis la clef entre les deux»

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Dean

« C'était toi, l'élu...La voix de Dieu...Toi et ton frère, l'ultime épreuve... » il baissa la tête comme happé par la fatalité.

« C'est des foutaises tout ça...Rien que de la merde...T'es pas un ange différent des autres, tu es un ange parmi des milliers d'autres, le meilleur, le mien...Tu n'étais pas un homme différent des autres car tous les hommes sont différents, c'est ce qui fait la richesse de cette humanité que tu aimes tant... »

Il soupira en détournant le regard

« Tu as promis de me protéger...Tu me l'as promis Cass... Ne me quitte pas...Pas maintenant, s'il te plait...» la gorge nouée

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé pour moi...Je t'ai souvent prié pour Sammy et j'ai souvent supplié Dieu pour toi...Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé pour MOI...Alors aujourd'hui, je le fais Cass... Ne m'abandonne pas »

« Je ne t'abandonne pas Dean...Je tiens ma promesse...Je vais te protéger...Je vais fermer les portes du paradis...Crowley va fermer ceux de l'enfer...Vous allez être libres...Tous tes combats, tous tes sacrifices n'auront pas été vains...Ce sera notre récompense»

« Rien à foutre » ragea Dean en se frottant le visage pour s'empêcher de craquer.

« Si tu dois mourir pour cela...Quel intérêt »

« Dean » l'interrogea, dubitatif, Castiel

« Je suis un putain d'égoiste, Cass...Je l'ai toujours été...J'ai toujours voulu sauver Sam pour qu'il reste avec moi...Pour ne pas être seul...J'ai toujours obéi à mon père juste parce que ça me convenait, parce que j'avais besoin de lui, d'être utile, vivant même mort dedans...Je ne supporte plus d'être seul, ça me tue... Je te laisserais pas me quitter...J'ai besoin de toi...Tu peux pas me faire ça »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, tu le sais...Je suis celui qui doit être de l'autre côté de la porte...Je suis la main de Dieu... »

« RIEN A FOUTRE DE DIEU...T'es mon ami, mon seul ami...Tu es le frère qui a toujours été à mes côtés, celui qui a tout accepté de moi, celui qui m'a aimé pour ce que j'étais en sachant ce que j'étais...Qui...Qui sera là maintenant si tu t'en vas... » cria désespéré Dean en cherchant à nouveau son regard.

« Tu ne seras pas seul...Tu auras Sam...Tu auras Kevin, et Charlie...On se retrouvera...Au final, on se retrouvera » en fuyant ses yeux inquisiteurs.

« T'y crois pas toi- même...On se retrouvera jamais parce que dès que tu aurais fermé les portes du Paradis, tu seras un homme mort et tu me condamneras de la même manière parce que je peux pas vivre sans toi...Tu comprends ça Cass » lui hurla Dean

« Tu dois vivre pour moi...Ne me laisse pas mourir en vain » murmura l'ange.

« Je veux pas que tu meurs » geignit Dean en se jetant à ses genoux, attrapant ses mains, les serrant entre les siennes à lui en briser les jointures.

« Tu dois me laisser partir» en le regardant tout en séparant ses mains des siennes.

« Grâce à toi, j'ai découvert qui j'étais... Ce que j'étais...Tu as été ma rédemption...Laisse- moi accomplir ma destinée...Laisse-moi partir»

« Je m'en fous de ta rédemption, je m'en fous de ta destinée... Tu comprends pas ça...Il comprend pas ça » en invectivant le ciel.

« Il faut que je te le dise comment Cass ? » la voix soudain douce et presque éteinte.

« Tu dois me laisser partir » répéta, inlassablement, l'ange, en posant sa main sur son bras, là où anciennement sa marque avait laissé son empreinte.

« Jamais... » Dean se releva furieux en lui repoussant violemment l'avant-bras.

« Si tu pars, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience »

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles » soupira Castiel en dodelinant de la tête

« La vie est un cadeau bien trop précieux »

« Tellement précieux que tu vas sacrifier la tienne...C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité...Putain, Cass...Ma vie, c'est toi » finit par lâcher Dean

Castiel releva ses yeux surpris dans ceux du chasseur.

« Dean » en tiquant

« Ma vie, c'est toi » répéta Dean en le fixant...Emeraude contre océan.

« Je t'aime mec » en se rendant compte de la portée des mots qu'il venait de prononcer, Dean pâlit en reculant.

« Merde, je te déteste de m'avoir obligé à te dire ça » tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Dean ? » en se levant.

« Fous le camp...Pars si c'est ce que tu veux...Pars vu que l'humanité et ton fichu Paradis comptent plus à tes yeux que moi »

« Rien ne compte plus que toi, Dean...Tu le sais...Je fais cela pour toi...Pour vous »

« Tu fais ça parce que tu fais passer ton devoir avant tout...Je suis rien pour toi sinon tu ne me laisserais pas » en s'éloignant

« Fous le camp, je veux plus te voir...J'aurais préféré crever en enfer que de devoir vivre tout ça »

« Je t'aime aussi Dean » finit par laisser tomber Castiel en se laissant choir sur le banc.

Mais Dean était déjà loin...Il n'entendit pas les mots de l'ange...

Cet être devenu humain par la force de chose et redevenu ange à contre cœur pour tenter l'impossible.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Dean...Je n'ai pas envie de mourir...J'aurais aimé continuer à vivre comme un humain et vieillir à tes côtés, mais quel choix me laisse-t-on ? Nous ou des milliards d'âmes ? Il n'y a pas d'autre issue...Je suis désolé... » en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

« Père pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? » implorant ce Dieu qui jamais ne répondit à ses appels.

Dean, arrivé à l'Impala, se figea.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il dit ?

Il se retourna et courut jusqu'au banc mais Castiel n'était plus là... Ne serait plus jamais là...

« CASSSSSSS » hurla-t-il à s'en faire exploser les poumons.

«CASSSS...PARDON...CASSSS...REVIENS » en tournant sur lui-même, le cherchant du regard mais seul le bruit du vent dans les cimes lui répondit...L'absent...

« NE ME FAIS PAS CA »

Dean n'avait jamais pleuré Castiel durant toutes ses années...Il l'avait vu pourtant mourir plus d'une fois mais il ne versa jamais une larme sur sa perte...

Il avait le cœur pris dans un étau à ses moments- là mais tout semblait resté en lui, ses entrailles emprisonnant la douleur de la perte.

Il était incapable d'exprimer son chagrin quand il s'agissait de Castiel, pourquoi ?

La certitude qui lui reviendrait ? Qu'il était immortel ? Que quelqu'un veillait sur lui ? Qu'ils étaient liés et que tant que l'un d'eux serait vivant, l'autre ne pourrait jamais mourir ?

La force du lien...

Mais là...

Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit et un étrange vent se leva...Sec et piquant à la fois...Dean se protégea les yeux de la main pour éviter la brûlure de cet air devenu suffoquant...

De la terre s'élevèrent alors des lueurs blanches et pures, les nuages se déchirèrent en même temps que l'âme de Dean.

« Non » dans un murmure en tombant sur ses genoux

« Cass...Non » comme une litanie sans fin...les doigts plantés dans le sol, agrippés à cette terre pour laquelle son ange, l'être qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie venait de sacrifier la sienne.

Tout en regardant les anges retourner au Paradis entre cris et chagrins, ses mains machinalement continuèrent à creuser le sol...La douleur de ses ongles raclant la terre, son cœur serré l'empêchant de respirer...

« Cass » il ne cessa de l'implorer...

Un violent craquement, le ciel qui se déchire une dernière fois et puis...Le silence, pire que l'enfer... Le jour revint aussi vite qu'il avait disparu...

Dean resta agenouillé de longues minutes, le regard perdu sur la petite motte de terre qu'avaient formé ses mains noircies et meurtries...

« Cass » une dernière fois et son téléphone sonna...

Il n'y répondit pas...

Il re-sonna encore et encore...mais Dean resta figé dans le temps...

Puis il se mit à pleuvoir...Une pluie fine et chaude...Les anges qui pleurent se dit Dean...

Il finit par se relever difficilement, les genoux douloureux, un violent mal de tête le faisant grimacer et fermer les yeux...

Il finit par sortir son téléphone...Sam...Kevin...

Il savait de quoi il en retournerait...il ne voulait rien entendre

A Quoi bon l'enfer clos et le paradis interdit...Castiel n'était plus là...Il était peut- être déjà mort...Il allait mourir, c'était dit et l'ange le savait...L'ultime sacrifice...

Pour la 1er fois en 6 ans, Dean s'effondra à cette simple pensée...

Il pleura l'ange, il pleura l'humain, il pleura l'absent... Libre, sans témoin de sa douleur infinie...

Il se finit par se laisser tomber sur le banc, mains accrochées à sa nuque pour ne pas laisser sa détresse le briser en deux...

Il vit, les yeux brouillés par le chagrin, une annotation sur le bois...Comme brûlée dans celui-ci.

« Rien que toi... Cass»

« Espèce de salaud » en posant sa main sur l'écriture de l'ange, sur ce surnom qui avait pris tellement de place dans sa vie.

« Espèce de salaud » en caressant le banc, mêlant ses larmes au bois.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il envoya un message instantané à Sam...Il rentrait...

Kevin et son frère l'attendaient...Au visage de Dean, ils surent et ne posèrent aucune question...

Il se rendit dans sa chambre sans un mot, ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et en sortit une bouteille de bourbon...Il s'assit sur son lit et la vida de moitié en quelques gorgées tout en laissant les larmes à nouveau s'échapper, dans le silence...

Il posa sa main sur son bras...Demain, il irait s'y faire tatouer une empreinte... Pour ne jamais l'oublier...Le garder graver en lui, à jamais...

Il finit par s'endormir et cette nuit-là, il aima Castiel...Il l'aima comme jamais il ne le put dans sa réalité...

Il goûta sa peau en se souvenant de son odeur...Il goûta ses lèvres en se souvenant de son sourire...

La chaleur de son corps contre le sien...Briser l'espace personnel...

Sam s'accroupit à côté du lit, Dean pleurait dans son sommeil...

« Il est venu ici avant de partir...Il m'a dit de te dire que tu devais garder espoir...Il a promis de se battre et de trouver un moyen de te retrouver...Tu m'entends Dean...Il va se battre et on va se battre aussi...Il te reviendra...Ca ne peut pas en être autrement...Ca ne peut pas » en lui posant une main sur sa joue pour lui effacer ses larmes

« Cass » murmura-t-il dans son sommeil, d'une voix brisée

« Dean » soupira Sam en passant son autre main dans les cheveux de son frère.

« C'est à mon tour de veiller sur toi...A mon tour de te protéger...A mon tour d'être là pour toi... »

« Sammy » Il croisa les yeux rougis de son frère sortant d'un demi-sommeil

« Sammy » en s'accrochant à sa main

« Ca va aller Dean...Ne t'inquiète pas...Ca va aller, je suis là...Je reste là...Je ne te laisserais pas » en se penchant sur le lit et le serrant dans ses bras

« Sammy » répéta Dean en enfuyant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« On trouvera un moyen... On trouve toujours un moyen »

Il resta aux côtés de son frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par se rendormir...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun moyen...

Les jours puis les semaines puis les mois passèrent...Dean avait fini par perdre espoir en même temps qu'il perdit du poids et qu'il perdit le sourire...

Il ne restait vivant que pour Sam, que pour Kevin...Il ne restait vivant que parce que Charlie, sa sœur de cœur, était là enfin de retour, la fin des anges et des démons l'ayant rappelé auprès d'eux...Le chagrin de Dean surtout.

Il restait encore des créatures à combattre...Il y en aurait toujours...Elles n'étaient ni démons ni anges...Perdues entre 2 mondes...

Dean les combattait sans conviction mais il ne voulait pas que le sacrifice de Castiel soit vain...L'humanité devait survivre...

Puis un jour...

Dean gara l'Impala devant une station- service...Il eut un pincement au cœur...Noyé dans les souvenirs qui lui revenaient avec violence, brisant le peu de résistance qui lui restait.

Il devait faire le plein et s'occuper du ravitaillement...Il devait tenir...Survivre...

Sam l'attendait au Motel, Dean voulait être seul...Il le voulait de plus en plus souvent...

Il poussa la porte et se dirigea droit vers le rayon surgelé, plongé dans la pénombre...

Et là...

« Cass » dans un murmure...

Il se tenait derrière le comptoir, Castiel...Son ange...

« Eh Clarence...Faudrait passer commander chez Malfred, tu sais faire ça tantôt? »

« Je m'en occupe dès que j'ai fini, Greg »

« Merci » dit l'homme blond en sortant.

Cette voix...Sa voix...Ses yeux...Ce sourire...Castiel, comment était-ce possible ?

Il resta figé, incapable de bouger ou de réagir, restant dans la pénombre.

Clarence...Il eut un pincement au cœur et si...

« Je peux vous aider Monsieur? » Il était là, devant lui.

Dean releva les yeux et croisa les siens. Ce bleu...

Le temps sembla se suspendre.

« Cass » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Dean, les larmes aux yeux.

« On se connait ? » demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi...Dean » la voix désespérée.

« Je suis désolé mais votre visage et votre nom ne me disent rien »

« C'est moi Dean...Dean Winchester » la voix suppliante.

Au nom de Winchester, il tiqua

« Winchester ? » en s 'approchant.

Le visage de Dean sortit de l'ombre...

« Je... » Les yeux de l'employé semblèrent chercher une réponse à une question muette.

« Je peux vous aider Monsieur Winchester ? » en lui souriant.

Dean rentra au Motel comme un automate, le cœur déchiré...Il mit plusieurs minutes à pouvoir en parler à Sam.

Cette nuit-là, Clarence fit un étrange rêve...Il l'aima...Il aima cet homme aux yeux émeraudes et il comprit...

Il se releva brusquement...le lit souillé du souvenir...

« Dean »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Le lendemain Sam l'accompagna à cette même station d'essence...Son visage se figea...

Debout devant l'entrée, Clarence semblait les attendre...

Sam jeta un œil vers son frère qui ne détacha pas les yeux de l'employé qui s'approchait de la voiture...

« Dean ? » l'interrogea Sam quand celui-ci ouvrit brusquement la portière...

« Cass » dans un hochement de tête mal assuré.

« Bonjour Dean » lui sourit l'employé

« Je pense que nous devons nous parler...Je n'ai guère de souvenirs mais...Mais tu sembles faire partie du peu qu'ils m'en restent »

Il s'approcha à quelques centimètres du chasseur et lui sourit...

« Je pense que nous étions liés ? »

« Oui » lui lança un Dean tout sourire.

« Oh putain mec...Si tu savais » en claquant sa langue pour pas se perdre dans ses émotions.

« Je pense que je t'aimais » continua Clarence, en baissant le regard, légèrement embarrassé.

« Je t'aimais aussi...Je...Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer » répondit Dean, mal à l'aise.

« Tu vas devoir me guider, ma mémoire n'est pas...Enfin disons que je n'en ai plus guère » en soupirant.

« C'est-à-dire ? » inquiet.

« Je ne me rappelles que des 4 derniers mois »

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien d'autres ? Tu as débarqué ici comment? » en jetant un coup d'œil sur le magasin à l'arrière.

« On m'a retrouvé égaré, marchant sur la route, je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé là, je n'en ai aucun souvenir...Ils en ont déduit que j'avais dû avoir un accident et que je souffrais d'amnésie suite à un choc...On m'a demandé qui j'étais, et seul, Clarence m'est venu à l'esprit...Est-ce que cela a un sens ? » le regard interrogateur

« Oh Oui, cela a un sens, Cass » plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Tu sais qui je suis ? Tu connais mon passé ? J'ai...j'ai besoin de savoir...De tout savoir »

« Tu es prêt à entendre tout ce que j'ai à te dire ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas que du bon tu sais...et puis surtout, cela va te paraitre complètement dingue » lui lança Dean en se frottant la nuque...

« Je veux tout savoir...Je fais des cauchemars que je ne comprends pas...Je sens, je sais que j'ai fait des choses...horribles...et ce que tu me diras ne pourra pas être plus dingue que ça » en levant son T-shirt et montrant son tatouage en énochian.

« Je l'ai fait traduire sur le net et je fais d'étranges rêves depuis...Qui suis-je ? » le regard planté dans le sien.

« Tu es Cass...Castiel... »

« Castiel ? Quel drôle de nom » dans un demi-sourire un peu triste.

« Tu es...Tu étais un ange...»

Il se mit à rire

« Un ange...Tiens dont » dans un murmure fataliste.

« Je te l'avais dit, c'est dingue »

Un court silence que Dean interrompit en relevant sa manche sur un tatouage d'un rouge pâle, à hauteur de son biceps.

Le visage de Clarence se ferma...Il tendit sa main hésitante et la posa sur la marque...

« Ne me quitte plus jamais » murmura Dean en attrapant Castiel et le serrant contre lui...Ce dernier resta figé, une étrange chaleur l'envahit, réconfortante, sécurisante...Il se sentit soudain à sa place...Peu importe si il n'avait aucun véritable souvenir de cet homme...Il lui appartenait, il le savait...Il le serra à son tour...

Le temps de la mémoire lui reviendrait...Un jour ou jamais...

Mais pour Dean, tout ce qui importait, à cet instant, c'était l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras...Le retour de l'absent...

« Rien que toi » murmura Castiel à son oreille.

Dean sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

Assis derrière le comptoir, Greg sourit et disparut...Sur le comptoir, écrit à l'encre noire

« The end »


End file.
